the love story
by Yaoifan101
Summary: a sequal to the secret admirer now that everyone's found out about sasuke and hianta they meet some challenges that could ruin their relationship but in the end......will true love really conquer all DISCONTINUED


It had been awhile since last valentines day because today we again begin on valentines day. So now we zoom in on sasuke.

Sasuke was walking to the bridge when he walked up to it sakura and naruto were already waiting their sakura looked at him "oh sasuke good morning" she said happily sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sasuke and hinata had had to keep their relationship a secret and today was the day, sasuke walked to the other side of the railing and leaned against it "so um" sakura started twirling her hair "did you get my note" she asked.

Sasuke looked over and smirked "sorry sakura but...I'm taken" he said now that made both naruto and sakura's eyes widen and their mouths to fall open "b-but W-WHO" sakura finally shouted sasuke chuckled "well guys" he said hinata who was waiting nearby she stepped up in front of sasuke who put his hands on her shoulders "i'd like to meet...my new girlfriend".

VERY DRAMATIC TIME SKIP

That was yesterday and boy did word spread fast. Sasuke and hinata were just walking hinata looked at him "s-sasuke w-what do you think neji will do when he finds out" she asked sasuke looked over "hm well considering we're talking about neji" he started directing his eyes forward again "he'll probably seek me out hunt me down and murder me" he said hinata looked at him "sasuke I'm serious" she said looking at him sasuke sighed, "don't worry he'll probably just flip out a little then faint sooner or later he'll get over it" hinata looked at him "oh well thats good" she looked forward "but what will we do when my father finds out".

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and widened his eyes he creaked his head toward her "y-y-your f-father" he asked hinata looked at him "well yes sooner or later my father will find out" sasuke stared at her "oh shit" he said hinata looked at him "um s-sasuke" she asked but it was to late he fainted.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

The next morning hinata woke up and got off of her bed and walked over to her mirror fixing her hair /i get to go on a date with sasuke today/ she thought happily while changing her clothes "hm he said he'd be at the clock tower" she thought out loud but looked over as neji busted into her room "i need to talk to you" he said shutting the door hinata sighed heavily "what's all this talk about you dating sasuke" he asked, hinata looked at him "i am dating him" she said focusing her attention back to the mirror.

Neji looked at her "oh no no no no" he said "you are not dating sasuke " he said hinata frowned " well why not" she asked fixing her hair more "because he doesn't really love you this is just ganna end badly" he said "you've seen it before" he said referring to her previous crush "i know this is just not a good thing i forbid you from seeing him" he said, hinata frowned

and then turned to him "well why neji do you know how long i've waited for someone like him i lost my crush b-but now i've found this guy and he's nice and funny..." she said and then put her hand on the knob "and he loves me" she said and then walked out of the room neji sighed .

Hinata rushed over to the clock tower were sasuke was waiting he looked over "oh you made it" he said walking over she frowned "neji found out" she commented sadly sasuke sighed "well that sucks" he sighed "well lets just go and forget about him" he suggested as they walked off.

DATE SKIP...because i cant think of anything

It was late now at least 7:00 PM when hinata and sasuke were walking up the long walkway to the hyuuga estate neji was leaning against the wall next to the window in hinata's room, he widened his eyes to hear hinata's laughing he sighed heavily /you must be some guy uchiha/ he thought "so i'll see ya tomorrow" hinata nodded "kay see ya" he said and then left her at the door.

Hinata walked in neji started out of the girls room /cause i haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time/.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN FIND OUT INT HE NEXT CHAP


End file.
